Lee Hall Correctional Facility
An old pre-war prison that was turned into a sanctuary by its inhabitants, now run by a bunch of violent slavers out of Santa Rosa. History Lee Hall Correctional Facility was constructed in 2073 for the purpose of housing Mexican banditos, hardened criminals, and any other dissident that the American occupation force in Mexico had arrested. When the nuclear holocaust of 2077 scarred the Earth, the Warden quickly rallied his troops and decided to hold out inside the prison with the faint hope that help would eventually arrive. However several months later having had no contact with other American military units or the Mexican government the warden accepted the fact that they were alone in the wastes. Deciding to turn their prison into a sanctuary, the warden went through the list of prisoners that the prison held, selecting those with rather heinous crimes to be executed and allowing the others to be integrated into their new community. As years went by the prison was slowly converted to support its population, with food supplies running low the warden had the prison yard turned into a crop field and the old cell blocks into living quarters. When the outside world began to put itself back together again, and the once empty roads began to see traffic once again as merchants, prospectors, and other refugees worked their way along the roads, and the prison opened its doors allowing new families to settle within the safety of the prison, and merchants to trade. For many years they enjoyed peace and prosperity as the town guards were able to keep whatever threats the wasteland held outside their walls and allow the people within to flourish. However in 2233, that age of prosperity ended when a group of slavers from the infamous Santa Rosa Slavers arrived outside the walls. Knowing a good place to set up shop when he saw one, the slaver's leader Paul Candor demanded that the town surrender to him and his boys. They refused. In the ensuing gun battle, the town's militia was overwhelmed by the large slaving party, they quickly set themselves up as the dictators of the Prison and either enslaved or recruited all its residence. However, one side effect they could've never counted on was ARES. ARES was the old automated prison system who's job it was to keep the prison under control in the event of a large-scale prison break. In his dying moments the final Warden of Lee Hall; Randy Houser activated ARES. The AI took effect and activated the prison's old security systems; it killed several slavers and townsfolk, but the experienced slavers were soon able to overpower the dilapidated turrets and regain control over the facility. Nowadays the Prison is avoided by anyone who doesn't partake in the sale of their fellow man or is interested in procuring a slave. Prospectors avoid the place, refugees take long routes around the prison, and any farmers or ranchers who had once lived in the vicinity of the prison have since abandoned their homes to seek the safety of La Ciudadela or Casa Roja, and only the most twisted of merchants will dare trade inside the prisons blood soaked walls. Economy The Economy of the Correctional Facility before its takeover by the Santa Rosa Slavers had been purely agrarian, with most if not all the goods the town traded coming from the gardens they had dug within the prison yard. However after the takeover the Correctional facility's main commodity are the people its inhabitant's trade and sell, making the Lee Hall Correctional Facility the premier location for those looking for slaves in Tamaulipas. Government The Government of the correctional facility was originally a sort of Authoritarian democracy with the townsfolk electing a new warden every year, the warden then would act as the sole governing force within the Prison, making key executive decisions, writing up new laws and managing the prison's security and justice system. Yet when the Santa Rosa Slavers took over, they had the previous warden killed and then promptly set themselves up as the ruling force in the prison, ruling over the various merchants, mercenaries and other scum that have filed into the old prison following their takeover. In terms of their ruling style, the slavers don't mess around when they govern the prison, if you steal, upset the slavers or clients in any way or cause even the least bit of trouble, you can expect to meet your end at the end of a noose. Layout The prison itself has a rather simple layout; the whole facility is constructed in tiers. The outer tier contains an old dilapidated chain link fence with some sections holding together and others having completely collapsed, those that are still standing have promptly been electrified by the slavers, simply by hooking an old fission battery up to the fence. The next tier is the main wall of the prison, 30 feet high and made almost entirely out of concrete and cement; the walls serve as the primary defensive position for the slavers and the prison's previous occupants. Further inside the prison, there are several old guard towers which the slavers still make use of for their vantage points, there is the prison yard, with most of the old fields now having gone fallow or simply been dug up by the slavers, in place of the produce field is a large bazaar with everything from independent slavers, to arms merchants and mercenaries selling their goods and services. Finally, there are the four cell blocks all set within one structure, with cell blocks A and B being reserved for housing and blocks C and D holding slaves and animals. Lastly, is the administration building, built next to the massed cell block, here most of the Santa Rosa Slavers will hang out. Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico Category:Places Category:Raiders Category:Communities